1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device to be held by a user in their hand when used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of operation devices that are used for operating information processing apparatuses have been proposed. Those operation devices include an operation device to be held by a user in their hand when used, such as a controller for a video game console (see US 2007/0117625).
In a case where a button for operation input is provided on a surface of such an operation device, if the button is provided at a position at which the user places their thumb or finger when the user holds the operation device with their hand, the user does not need to move their thumb or finger onto the button every time they depresses the button, which results in easier operation. However, if the user holds the operation device with their thumb or finger placed on the button, there is a higher risk of erroneous operation in which the user depresses the button inadvertently.